fragileagefandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Return to Home: Buffs Effects Effects: Remove Effects: All current (non-permaent) negative effects are removed. Postive effects can be removed by choice. Lucky: Add 5 to every dice roll while the effect lasts. Movement Effects: Movement Up: Movement is multiplied while effect lasts. Teleport: Instantly move from on space to another on the grid or in the world, not dependent on line of sight or obstacles. You can not teleport to an occupied square or space. Water Walking: Ability to walk on water as if it were earth while the effect lasts. Flight: Ability to fly while effect lasts. Sneaking: Ability to sneak until revealed. Defensive Effectives: On Guard: Free attacks on all attackers while effect lasts. Immune to Magic: Cannot be harmed by any magical attacks while effect lasts. Immune to Melee: Cannot be harmed by any melee attacks while effect lasts. Immune to Ranged: Cannot be harmed by any ranged attacks while effect lasts. Immune to Effects: Cannot have any negative effects placed upon you while effect lasts. Immune to Damage: Immune to any and all attacks, negative effects while effect lasts. Creation Effects: Summons: Summons something into the world while the effect lasts. Clones: Clones something that is already in the world while effect lasts. Weapon Effects: Imbue Fire: Adds burning to party members while effect lasts. Mind Effects: Break Free: Escape from being controlled. = = Debuffs Health Effects: Bleeding: A constant drain on HP while effect lasts. Poison: A longer lasting HP drain than bleeding but not as quick. Burning: A componding drain on HP while effect lasts. Instant Death: HP is set to 0 and character dies. Movement Effects: Stunned: Inability to move, attack or guard yourself while effect lasts. Typically a short duration. Frozen: Inabilty to move or attack but you are immune to melee and ranged attacks while effect lasts. Knocked Out: Inabilty to move, attack or guard yourself while effect lasts. Typically a longer duration. Pushed: Forcebily moved somewhere but stopped when reaching an obstacle. If pushed off something, one must roll acrobatics to gauge injuries. Tangled: Inabilty to move. Can still attack and defend while effect lasts. Hobbled: Movement is divided while effect lasts. Grounded: Can not fly or if flying immidetely get returned to the ground. Pulled: Forcibly get moved closer to the source of the attack. Asleep: Inablity to move, attack or defend yourself while effect lasts. Typicall a long duration. Revealed: Effect of sneaking removed. Damage Effects: Damage Down: Damage is divided while effect lasts. Energy Effects: Drain Energy: Actions are divided while effect lasts. Transfer Energy: Actions are transferred to attacker. Bodily Harm: Blinded: Either semi permanent or permanent, subtract 4 from every dice roll. Muted: Either semi permanent or permanent, inability to cast magic of any type. Arm Loss: Always permanent, can only carry one, one handed weapon. Leg Loss: Always permanent, can only move while a staff is equipped. Movement is halved. Throat Slit: Instant Death. Head Removed: Instant Death. Mounted Effects: Mount Killed: Mount suffers Instant Death, one must perform an acrobatics check to see if one is harmed by this. Weapon Effects: Disarmed: Drop weapon on ground. must spend an action to pick it back up. Mind Effects: Delirium: Attack whatever is closest to you while effect lasts, be if friend or foe. Unlucky: Subtract 5 from all dice rolls while effect lasts. Controlled: Completely under attackers control while effect lasts. = =